


never let you go

by typicalAcademic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, Forced Feminization, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Queer Character, Threesome, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalAcademic/pseuds/typicalAcademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve honestly can't help masturbating to thoughts of his gorgeous roommates. one time he gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> a fun no need to save the world au space to let my trans avengers go wild~~ natasha is a trans woman, bucky and steve are afab and amab femme people respectively at different points of expression, im over here being afab jerkin it to my own forced femme, caught masturbating, and threesome fantasies, thanks for watching

//

_steve watches natasha and bucky get ready to go out, like always, a little impressed by their skillful similar styles, tight modern black silhouettes, intrigued by where they diverge, hair pulled up and away from the face, natasha’s severe and sleek, bucky’s cavalier and wild around the edges. steve watches how the faces they put on change them from the people he knows into people he’d never have the nerve to talk to. natasha with dark eyes, terrifying sharp wings, a glow at the inner corners. her lips barely there, just pinker than her skin but glossy, pouty. bucky with deep burgundy lips, clear bright eyes, his brows strong and framed by escaping curls._

_steve watches, stares. eats it up. they look at each other and carefully smudge each others makeup to correction. they know he’s watching. they turn to look at him, twine their fingers in each others hair, start to kiss and run their hands over each other, never breaking his gaze, lipstick running together, hair mussing. steve’s getting hot in his sweater and his breath catches when bucky pulls natasha close, buries his lips in her neck, her head dropping back and a small ‘oh’ leaving her mouth. he can hear bucky’s kisses against her skin and he wants to tear himself away from it, too intense a sensation to process fully. the vision shakes for a moment and jumps forward, steve on his back, these two gorgeous people holding him down as he struggles for dear life as they cover his bare skin in kiss marks, as they inch towards his hips and --_

\-- _fuck_ , he’s come, once again before even getting to imagine an actual sex act happening. steve flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, fantasy world fading before his eyes, come starting to slip down his side. it would be embarrassing if it didn’t happen so frequently. ever since bucky and natasha had entered his life, steve rogers had been steadily pushed to recognizing some very serious things about himself. for starters, he was pretty sure those two were his soulmates, even if they never had a romantic life together outside of his head. bucky and natasha were two very beautiful people, inside and out, and steve felt very lucky to be around them. mostly though steve felt very, very gay. steve was very attracted to femmeness, and natasha and bucky could pull off a femmeness that made steve feel equal parts inadequate and confident and safe, knowing they liked all sides of him, the places where his femme feelings touched and the places where they couldn’t yet. but sometimes all he wanted was to be pushed so far into who he could be, forced to do everything he harbored secretly, and if he could just hold off his body’s reactions his fantasies would eventually lead to some things he felt certain he could only deal with through the help of his soulmates. the trouble was keeping himself from coming immediately. 

steve maneuvered carefully to clean his chest off and then dressed, pulling on tighter-than-he-used-to-wear black jeans and a tshirt to leave his room and start his day. big plans for today. it was the first day of two weeks of relatively free time and he was determined to devote as much energy as possible to neglected chores, hobbies, and books. maybe eventually he’d put some energy into jerking off to thoughts of his best friends for longer than four minutes. steve laughed to himself, rubbed at his face, and went off to look for breakfast. 

the doors to the bedrooms on either side of his were still closed but that was normal for a sunday before noon. he figured they were both still asleep so he kept his breakfast-making music down low. 

earlier //  
natasha was trying very very hard to pretend she wasn’t hearing what she thought she was hearing. it was becoming increasingly impossible. steve rogers, her darling friend, her perfect roommate, was in the next room making these incredible not-quiet-enough moans that sounded like they were barely being muffled. he probably didn’t even know he was making a sound at all. natasha bit down on her lip. “ohh fuck, fuck, bucky...” steve moaned from next door. natasha jammed her eyes closed. highly inappropriate for her to be eavesdropping. she could pretty easily just leave her room, go out to the kitchen or head out for brunch alone, without disturbing his activities. natasha bit her lip a little harder. she knew steve had it bad for bucky and if she was honest with herself that was something she would love to see. with the opportunity to hear even one side of it… well she really didn’t want to miss it. natasha felt a delicate pang of something she had no idea how to name. she moved her chair a little closer to the dividing wall and got comfy. her phone beside her gave a little buzzing notification and she saw a short message from bucky, just a winking face. 

glad you’re awake to hear this >> she wrote back.  
i told you he was into you >>

bucky started typing but steve interrupted with a gasping “bucky...oh my fucking god, natasha, natasha, please.” his words deteriorated into louder and louder moans and natasha had her whole fist in her mouth to keep quiet, her heart pounding in her chest, her cock somehow more interested in the whole experience than before, hard in her undies. 

nearly as soon as it had begun it was finished and natasha heard shuffling sounds of steve pulling on clothes and the creak of his footfalls in the hallway. she jumped when her phone buzzed again.

>>well that was surprising  
>>you ok over there natasha?  
can we get brunch later and talk about this>>  
i feel compromised>>  
>>lmk when youre ready 

natasha made her bed and left her room for the shared bathroom as stealthily as she could. she did her makeup in the mirror and waited til she heard steve take his breakfast out to the front porch before texting bucky. not exactly the conversation she planned on having today. she had two weeks off and she’d hoped to spend most of it out of the house. now she didn’t want to leave until she’d made steve say her name, and bucky’s, like that again. 

meanwhile // 

bucky kicked around his room, hyper alert and worried. natasha was his best friend besides steve and still he had a hard time reading her mood from texts. it was one thing to hear a friend jerking off -- that could pretty easily be laughed about and forgotten, people masturbate all the time. but the way he’d said bucky’s name. the way he’d said bucky and natasha’s names. well, bucky was having a hard time not taking a little alone time himself. he heard the front door open and shut and then his phone buzzed and he stepped out into the hall. natasha was there, gorgeous as ever, face completely unreadable, as usual. they left out the back door and fell in step in the alley behind the house all three shared. 

“so,” bucky began. “i think it might not just be me that steve’s into.”

natasha laughed and grabbed him by the hand. “i think you might be right.” they walked in silence, fingers threaded together, friendly as ever but every touch and look loaded with new meaning.

bucky tried again. “how does that make you feel? your texts--”

“i mean, i’m very surprised. not that he’s attracted to me, of course, but that he’s into anyone besides you.” bucky blushed, rolling his eyes. 

after a short walk they arrived at their favorite cafe and got coffees and pastries, still talking vaguely, afraid of the magnitude of what they felt. by his third danish, bucky was talking animatedly with his hands. “how do we move forward with this?” he asked natasha. “normally it would just be another part of living with other people but this feels different. this is steve, our best friend, who if we’re being honest, yeah, we’re both maybe a little infatuated with.” he paused for a swallow of coffee, hoping it would make him braver. “i’m not gonna lie, i’m really flattered to be in the same fantasy company as you.” 

natasha smiled and looked him dead in the eyes. “surely it’s clear to you how we move forward with this.” she stirred her coffee, smile growing. “we’re going to team up to fuck steve rogers.” 

bucky choked on his pastry. 

later // 

when he finished breakfast, steve found to his dismay that his roommates had somehow snuck out without saying good morning. he pouted a little but took it as a sign that he had plenty of work to be getting to. he took his time scrubbing the kitchen counters, emptying the dishes from the sink, and a few other small tasks he’d meant to check off the chore list but hadn’t found the time to earlier in the week. 

the problem with being home alone, steve thought to himself, was that it became increasingly tempting to just spend a lot of time masturbating. he was reasonably turned on just by nature of not having pressing responsibilities. and with bucky and natasha gone he could even try making some noise while he did it. very tempting indeed. 

steve rinsed his hands and made his way back to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. he pulled his clothes off again, posing a little in the mirror. he sure wasn’t bad looking. sometimes he just relished the possibility of making changes. of other people changing him. he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking, casting around in his head for some way to think of natasha and bucky -- _fuck_ \-- without losing it. he imagined waking up to find they’d tied him down, arms and legs bound such that he couldn’t protest, propping him up to see himself all done up, somehow their makeup skills combining to utterly change his face into something stunning, bright eyes and soft lips -- _“a face just begging to be fucked”_ one or both of them whispered. _“wanna mess you up, wanna be so deep in your mouth that you leave a pretty lipstick kiss around my cock. wanna watch you choke around it and cry your eyeliner off.”_ steve shivered and stroked a little more intently. _“come on baby, wanna hear you say how much you like it.”_

“oh, fuck, i like it so much… you know i love it… just want to be good and gorgeous for you so you’ll wanna fuck me…” steve moaned against his shoulder softly, steadily growing louder, losing control of what came out of his mouth as he got closer. “bucky, please, just wanna, ah, wanna hear you say im pretty, ohh fuck.” he fell back onto the bed, one arm covering his eyes as he cried out, losing his mind, “fucking make me up all gorgeous and then use me how you want.” he dragged his hand down his slight chest and whimpered, eyes rolling back, “please, please natasha, wanna be so good, wanna make you feel so good, fuck, please fuck me.” he slowed his hand, right on the edge, wanting to make it last just a little longer, to see if he can keep thinking, keep talking, keep driving himself wild. 

he didn’t hear the front door open, the footfalls in the hall, the shushing sounds, the curious creak of his bedroom door opening. he was so fucking gone, depth and pressure surrounding him, his attention fixed on this vision of two people showing him he was enough. 

but natasha and bucky heard everything. when she looked over at him, natasha saw bucky’s pupils were blown and his face flushed. she pushed him softly against the bedroom door and kissed him, pulling back only to catch his gaze again and try to share what she was feeling as silently as possible. he kissed her deeply then took her by the hand and together they crept slowly, quietly towards their gorgeous, debauched steve rogers, spread out before them, moaning and crying out their names. 

steve knew he was so close. he also had a feeling he’d never been this loud before and chased away that thought, relishing the freedom of wanting, behaving how he wished. he was deep in his fantasy and the feeling of more hands hardly confused him. but lips, tongues, hot breath -- steve’s eyes wrenched open and two beautiful people looked to him. his mouth went dry as he panted out some stammering words that could be questions but his head spun, dreamy, natasha’s hand coming up over his mouth as she whispered “no talking unless it’s begging.” steve flushed deep red and his eyes started to well up. bucky was beside him then, taking his head into his hands. “steve we want this too. can we take care of you?” steve whimpered. natasha stroked his hair and said, “we can stop any time you want, ok, but please let us take care of you. you look so fucking good like this and we heard you say just what you want from us.” steve watched her bite down on her lower lip and he shivered, started to nod rapidly, tears spilling over as he begged against her hand, “please, please, you’re all i want.”

bucky stripped to just his undies and his lipstick and straddled steve’s chest, rubbing his clit thru the fabric just out of the reach of steve’s mouth. “make him look good for us, natasha,” he said, and natasha held steve by the hair, sliding the glossy lip color on just so. “fucking perfect little doll,” she whispered, then stripped and sat by his head, knee to knee with bucky. trapping steve’s flushed face between her thighs, forcing him to look up at both of them, to see how he’s surrounded. bucky leaned across and kissed her, hands coming up to hold her breasts. she softened into the touch, pulled back to press his mouth to her chest and gasped when he sucked a deep red mark by her nipple. she grinded up against steve’s head and bucky, drawing back from her nipple, saw steve’s eyes roll back in ecstasy. bucky dropped two fingers to steve’s lips and he eagerly took them into his mouth. they both groaned as bucky steadily thrust his fingers in and out, steve sucking and running his tongue around the solid warmth. 

above him, steve watched natasha whisper to bucky and bucky’s face flushed as he nodded in agreement, but steve is gone, way gone, pliant and so close he’s not even sure he can come. bucky pulled his fingers away and steve’s mouth went slack, open, waiting. not waiting for long, though. natasha adjusted to sit right against his lips and steve willingly mouthed at anything he could, tongue dragging along her hot skin, licking and sucking at her ass. he heard her moaning against bucky’s shoulder and shuddered with pleasure when she cried out, “fuck yes, steve, your tongue feels so fucking good.” she shifted back and let him taste how she’s slick, then moved to allow room for bucky to reapply the color to his swollen lips. “you look so sweet, steve, just wanna fuck you into the bed,” bucky drawled. “think you can come for us?” steve whimpered and nodded, straining meekly against the tight grip of bucky’s thighs. bucky slid down his torso. he dipped his pelvis to rub his cunt against steve and watched the pleasurable reaction with a lusty smirk before sliding further to face level with his cock. he wrapped his gorgeous dark lips around the head of steve’s cock and steve lost it again, all at once blissed out on another plane and yet full attention sharpened to a single point of feeling and he was coming, just aware enough to make out bucky’s open mouth, catching what he could on his tongue and cheeks and chest. he closed his eyes and let the rushing sound in his head drain away. 

natasha and bucky were holding him tight when he came back, pressing kisses to his forehead and neck and collar. he croaked out a thank you and they both smiled. in both ears he heard a whispered “i love you, too” and he snuggled in close between them. two weeks to talk about this, figure it out, decide what they need. right now, just touch is enough.


End file.
